rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Iota
Twins? So, do any of you think Eta and Iota are twins? I mean, they look identical besides their colour. =/ (I also think that Iota is the yellow one, while Eta is the blue one because The Meta had the yellow one with him at the end of Reconstruction and Iota was part of The Meta's symbol, while Eta is not.)TheMegaShyGuy (talk) 02:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I also believe Iota is the Yellow one, and Eta is the Blue one; but nothing is confirmed as of yet. I also agree with them being twins. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree. What do you think their attributes are? Similar ones like Ignorance and Apathy? Or Yin-Yang ones like Love and Hate or something? CyrusArc 03:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else wondering why these two seemed to be freaking out longer than the others when the Director said allison's name? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 19:50, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Compared to whom? I didn't see any other AI freaking out. But Carolina was probably freaking out more because it was two AI, obviously. Western Gen (talk) 21:13, September 18, 2012 (UTC) The other AI's, after awhile they seemed to calm down, but these two kept going TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 23:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree that they are likely twins, and that Iota is yellow. But I believe that Eta must have been destroyed somehow, or merged with Iota (which may be what happened in S 10 E 15)... I believe this because the Meta didn't have Eta in his symbol. Mike5853 (talk) 15:23, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ^ you got a point there as the Meta only has the yellow one as the other was probably replaced with the tex AI, not sure which one is which colour but we may find out next episode MrAntony2U (talk) 21:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Well all the fragments are "siblings" it's more of if they act similiar if they could be called twin's Cory Jaynes (talk) 18:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Merge page's Okay so due to their nature of both being Carolina's AI I think we should merge the pages, just with the AI's fragement nature and them both being in carolina's head they'll probably end up having similiar attitiudes and may act like one person. I know that this probably won't happen till we see more of their attitiude, if it does happen but I'm just stating the proposal know. Cory Jaynes (talk) 18:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I concur TheBluester (talk) 20:06, September 20, 2012 (UTC) That would be merging the articles under speculation. And speculation is not something we allow here. At all. So until they show that they have no personality apart form each other (Like the Turret Insurrectionists) Then we will keep them seperate. CyrusArc 20:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Even if they do show the same personality, I'd have to say no to merging. It would be like merging the Leonard L. Church and Epsilon pages, different characters but they act completely the same. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 21:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) As what Sniper said. It'd make no sense. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 02:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I totally agree with Sniper too... But I was just trying to compromise XD It would make no sense. CyrusArc 04:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Armor Is their armor Halo 4 chief? JB nine90 (talk) 09:49, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I believe it's the SPARTAN-IV armor from ''Halo 4. Has to be because of the mold of the helmet and the complexity of the torso. 10:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC) New Theory Guys!!! I have a new theory here. What if the yellow AI in season 6 is both Eta and Iota?? As we can see in their only appearance they appear to merge themselves. That would also mean that Maine had eight AI without the Alpha, but I'm just thinking. That theory is taken from Wikipedia, I should add(because not everything said there is true). P.S: I actually wanted to add this to the Specualtion House but I don't know how, sorry. 17:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The speculation house is just one big talk page, so it works the same as this. And that theory has already been proposed, but there were some mixed reactions. Specifically because the AI Maine had was yellow, and only one of the AI is yellow, so logically if the the two merged, I'm sure there would be some sort of indication (Like the AI being green or both blue AND yellow). For now we don't know what to think, but I'm sure Rooster Teeth will tell us, they ususally do eventually anyway. My guess is that Maine took Iota (Which most think is the yellow AI) and either left The blue one (Though to be Eta), destroyed him, he was already destoryed, or he was put in storage. CyrusArc 18:46, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Allright then, like you said Rooster Teeth will reveal what happened so let's just wait... 19:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Gold I think he's the gold one because in ep 6 on the board Iota is highlighted and eta isn't and in season 6 the gold one is there. JB nine90 (talk) 23:28, June 14, 2013 (UTC) They are twins, yes, but their attributes could either be similar or opposites, as those are usually close. On the Wikipedia page it says that the Golden one is Iota, and it is Fear, and Eta is Blue and is Alpha's Bravery. However, on another page on Wikipedia, it says that Eta is Greed and not Bravery. To me, both seem plausible, as Fear would probably go to South to counter her recklessness, and Greed would go to Wash to make him more competitive. But also, Bravery could make him more competitive and heroic as well. Here's the link. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Red_vs._Blue_characters -Somebody Wise